


你那种爱

by welldoer



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Silly, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们第一次做爱的时候，托尼真的没有期待太多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你那种爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328759) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



> 感谢blue_jack大大授权。

他们第一次做爱的时候，托尼真的没有期待太多。  
  
现在回想起来，这真是……愚蠢至极，但是这确实是事实。  
  
史蒂夫是个很好的人。很好、很好的人，优秀、绅士、不讲粗话（特别是有女士在场的时候）、不抽烟、极少喝酒（托尼知道史蒂夫觉得既然他喝不醉再喝酒是浪费，但是如果是托尼的话，他肯定会喝得更多），而从他的几次旁敲侧击中，托尼知道史蒂夫的约会经验并不丰富——更不用说做爱了。因此史蒂夫绝不可能会同意进行那些卧室里的小游戏——如果不是永远不会，至少一开始的时候也不会。见鬼，他说不定认为两个人躺在一张大床上而不是两张分开的床就是放纵下流的极致了。  
  
托尼可以接受这个。大部分吧。  
  
当然了，托尼在内心拷问了自己许久才决定认真开始追求史蒂夫。他对单配偶制没有意见，所以这不成问题，他愿意等待史蒂夫准备好了在进行性爱，无论这需要多久。哪怕这意味着好几个月都只能牵手和亲吻，他还有黄片呢，很多很多的黄片，所以他应该能熬得下来。  
  
他担心的是要怎么和史蒂夫做爱。不是说他觉得房间里会冒出来个双胞胎或者猴子什么的，而是，虽然传教士也还行，但是这不是他最喜欢的体位，而且一想到每次做爱都要关掉灯，他就想要立刻投入几百万美元去研发夜视技术，因为他的盔甲现有的功能是不够的。  
  
但是，这是史蒂夫。为了他什么都是值得的。  
  
因此不用说，当史蒂夫在他们第二次约会时，把手伸进他的裤子里时，他还是挺——非常——高兴的，史蒂夫抓得太紧了，托尼都没有时间脱掉裤子，只好任由他最喜欢的一条裤子被毁掉。当史蒂夫晚些时候把他推倒在床上时，他觉得有必要修正他对史蒂夫•罗杰斯的一切看法了。  
  
“托尼，喔，托尼。”史蒂夫喘着气，在他的唇上留下凶狠的吻，手上撕扯开他的衣服。  
  
托尼模糊地回想起他第一次时的情形，疯狂地想要抚摸和被抚摸，无论做什么，快感都慢慢地积累，感觉实在太好了，一切都很好，因此他急切地想要做好一切，取悦对方，好让对方下次再来。  
  
那是很久之前的事了。他甚至不记得他是什么时候丢掉童贞的（这是句谎话，他清楚地记得那一天的日期，甚至还记得他们在7.3分钟之后进行了第二轮），但是他记得在她高潮的时候他有多么自豪，她透过睫毛看着他，脸颊通红、心满意足。  
  
他现在还不能向史蒂夫证明他的感激之情，因为他虽然对他们正在做的事感到非常激动，但是史蒂夫绝对没有可能能够跟得上他的节奏。不过表达认同的方法不止一种，而且他一直都很喜欢他自己的声音。  
  
“没错，继续，史蒂夫，继续。”他说，在史蒂夫的大腿上划出一道道红线，史蒂夫在他上方呻吟着。“感觉太棒了，你的感觉太棒了，宝贝。”过一会儿史蒂夫可能会为此而嘲笑他，但是托尼一直都对昵称情有独钟（说真的这是一种病），他越喜欢谁，就会叫得越亲昵。  
  
他很喜欢史蒂夫。非常非常喜欢。所以史蒂夫最好开始习惯他这样叫他。  
  
“你快要到了，是不是？”他问道，史蒂夫含混地呻吟了一声，这让托尼咬紧了嘴唇，开始加快了臀部磨蹭史蒂夫的速度。“只需要再多一点点儿。别担心，宝贝，我会给你的。”  
  
把手指插进史蒂夫的大腿里很容易，他的手指磨蹭着那块柔软、炙热的皮肤。史蒂夫的动作开始变得不稳了，他有力的大腿开始颤抖起来。  
  
“嘘。”托尼低声说，史蒂夫在他把一根手指的尖端插进他体内时发出一声呜咽。“有我在。”  
  
史蒂夫的头埋在他的脖颈里，所以他看不见他高潮时的表情，但是他能感到他手上的力度和臀部的颤动，听见史蒂夫呻吟出他的名字。这真是出乎意料，他大错特错了。史蒂夫俯在他的上方沦陷了，他立刻就跟上了他的节奏，毫无问题。  
  
\-----  
  
这件事情带给他的震憾好久都无法消散，史蒂夫是如此地前卫、放荡，第二天的时候，他发现他开始情不自禁地用怀疑地目光打量着史蒂夫，想着关于史蒂夫他还有哪些地方弄错了。  
  
在他的脑海里，他一直把史蒂夫和美国队长等同起来，美国队长：英雄的模范、好人的楷模，以及，好吧，会脸红的处男。并不是说托尼对于处子有特殊的癖好，只是，史蒂夫很年纪的时候就应征入伍了，他承认他在注射血清之前没有什么女人缘，而注射血清过后他就开始奔赴战场，而再后来就遇到了托尼，所以……  
  
而且，有的时候，史蒂夫站在阳光下的时候，看起来他就像是被圣光附体，他带着羞涩的微笑，让别人误以为他甜美又纯洁，这是虚假广告，真的，这可不是托尼的错。  
  
说真的，他花了好几天时间，在思想上做好清心寡欲的准备，扎紧老二，准备非常缓慢地循序渐进，以不负史蒂夫清纯的形象，看看结果如何吧！  
  
不过话又说回来，这有什么可抱怨的？  
  
“史蒂夫，你今天打算干什么？”  
  
“哦，我打算去跑跑步，然后和索尔切磋切磋，或许——”  
  
“听起来真赞。想做吗？”  
  
“哦，当然，拜托。”  
  
\-----  
  
史蒂夫其实非常开放和热情，托尼之前的那些担心，实在是毫无根据。  
  
而最、最赞的是，史蒂夫喜欢老二。大爱老二。托尼的老二。  
  
嗯哼。没错。  
  
史蒂夫是个对老二欲求不满的婊子——无意冒犯，这也绝对不是什么坏事，但是事实就是事实——托尼不知道他做了什么让他得到了史蒂夫，但是如果他能一直有这样的好运气的话，他会在他的余生一刻不停地做那件事的。  
  
“别停下来。”史蒂夫喘着气说，他在托尼的抽插下弓起腰，背上的肌肉紧绷。“托尼，噢，更多，求你不要停——”  
  
“史蒂夫。”托尼呻吟着，他在努力了，好吗？真的很努力了。他一直对自己的精力很有信心，从来没有满足不了他的同伴，但是这真是见鬼了。  
  
史蒂夫紧紧地包裹着他，他的甬道炙热，他们做了已经有一会儿了（感觉像是永无止境），他觉得他应该可以为史蒂夫之前的两次高潮得到一些肯定，这并不为过。  
  
但是史蒂夫真是贪得无厌。每次托尼把阴茎抽出来，都会让他抽噎，每次插进去，都会让他呜咽，老天啊，他只是个普通人，还能要求他怎么样？  
  
“Sweet cheeks*，”他气喘吁吁地说，好吧，这有些过分了，他没有任何借口推脱——不过史蒂夫的屁股是他见过的最漂亮的了。“我要射了——”  
  
史蒂夫呻吟一声，向后挺送胯部，然后夹紧后穴，然后就完了，伙计们，就是这样。  
  
他用他的手指和嘴巴补偿了史蒂夫。史蒂夫骑在他的脸上，嘴里不知道在念些什么，当史蒂夫第四次也是最后一次高潮时，他那幅被毁掉了的样子让托尼不去在意他的手指和下巴痛得有多厉害。  
  
还有，每次托尼叫史蒂夫“sweet cheeks”都会让他脸红，这要给他记一分。  
  
Sweet cheeks：一般用来称赞女性挺翘的臀部。  
  
\-----  
  
尽管有了这么多反面的证据，托尼还是花了一些时间才完全摆脱他对史蒂夫的那些想法。这要怪在他懵懂无知的时候看的那些关于美国队长的宣传材料，还有史蒂夫总是蹦出“golly”和“oh, geez.”这样的词。  
  
托尼有些怀疑史蒂夫是不是在利用托尼对他的这种看法。有的时候史蒂夫会说一些有可能是在讽刺的话，但是他诚挚的神态让托尼只能认为他是认真的——尽管他还是有一些怀疑吧。如果这是真的的话，那么史蒂夫简直和那些律师或者超级反派一样邪恶，这真是要令托尼刮目相看。  
  
在万圣节那天，他终于彻底搞明白了。托尼每年都会举办一场化妆舞会，今年也不例外。在深思熟虑和暗自窃笑之后（史蒂夫脸上的表情很定会很搞笑），他决定扮成美国队长。  
  
他那天晚上迟到了，但是去他的，这是他的晚会，他想迟到就能迟到，他透过镜子看着他英俊的姿容。当然了，他没有史蒂夫那么高——不过他在其他地方弥补了——他也绝对不会剃掉他的山羊胡或者戴上头罩，但是效果还是不错的。非常不错。  
  
显然，他不是唯一一个这么想的。  
  
托尼知道史蒂夫肯定会盯着他看，但是盯着他看和“盯着他看”是不一样的，而史蒂夫在做的显然是后者。好吧，或许托尼不应该那么高调，但是可是史蒂夫在勾他的火（好吧，靠得离他很近，还到处摸他）。  
  
还不到一个小时，史蒂夫——尽职尽责先生，上次托尼试图让他在晚会上溜走时说“提早离开是不礼貌的行为，托尼。尤其你还是主人。我是认真的。真的是认真的。”的那个人——把他拽进了男厕所，而从他的眼神来看，绝对不是因为有无礼的客人不小心把酒洒到他身上了。  
  
“怎么了？也祝你万圣节快乐。”托尼说，对着史蒂夫咧着嘴笑。史蒂夫穿着军装，当然了不然他还会穿什么。史蒂夫把他推到离门口最远的那个隔间里，然后关上了门。  
  
“我无法相信你居然穿着这个。”史蒂夫回答道，他的声音嘶哑，双手抚摸着制服上的皮带，嘿，如果他能也摸摸托尼的身体的话，就更好了。  
  
“唔，你喜欢我这样。”托尼说，摩擦着史蒂夫勃起的阴茎作为证明。“真是自恋，我喜欢。”  
  
“不，不是……你穿着我的制服，在所有人面前。”史蒂夫说，他的声音混合着淡淡的惊奇和刚阳的满足感。  
  
“而这让你兴奋了。”虽然他用不着史蒂夫说出口才能确认这点，但是他还是这么做了。托尼不认为史蒂夫是占有欲很强的那种类型，不过，他之前也没想到史蒂夫会想要在厕所隔间里做这种事，所以说他所知实在有限。  
  
史蒂夫吞咽一口：“兴奋极了。”  
  
他们离开盥洗室的时候，托尼的制服被撕破了，史蒂夫衣服上的扣子少了，他们都走得一瘸一拐，隔间的门上有一处明显的凹陷。所以他们干了什么显而易见。即使不明显的话，他们做到一半时进来上厕所的那个人的惊呼声也让这件事情没有了低调的可能。  
  
虽然史蒂夫在脸红，但不是那种感到深深羞愧的脸红，而是“哦呀，我真的这么做了”那种迷人可爱的脸红，而且他似乎也并不为他们刚刚在一间两百人的礼堂里做爱了而感到困扰，真是个淫荡的小混蛋。  
  
托尼感到非常自豪，他几乎快要哭出来了。  
  
不过，他还是有那么一点点为史蒂夫感到担忧，哪怕史蒂夫本人并不，因此他还是说：“我真是把你带坏了。”  
  
“你为什么这么说？”史蒂夫问道，他看起来是真的感到困惑，上帝保佑他纯洁的心灵。  
  
“就是，在我之前，你从来没有和别人做过这种事。是我带坏了你。”  
  
“你真的有吗？”史蒂夫说，他的嘴角微微翘起一个弧度，这让托尼皱起了眉。  
  
“我没有吗？”  
  
“当然，托尼。”他整了整他的衬衫，继续往前走。  
  
“等等，你说‘当然，托尼’是什么意思？史蒂夫？”  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
（完）


End file.
